legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S1 P6/Transcript
(Anne is seen sleeping on the couch) Anne: *Snoring* (The group of Pink, Yellow, Green, Ava, and Katlyn, all see Anne sleeping) Katlyn: Okay... So you remember the plan girls? Pink: Yep. I got the note all written down. Green: When Anne wakes up she'll see she has a secret admirer. Katlyn: Alright. Send it over. Pink: Right. (Pink quietly slides over and places the note in Anne grasps without waking her. She gives a thumbs up. The girls then leave) Katlyn: Now. We wait till she leaves after reading the note, then we'll go deliver Blue's note. Green: Do we wake her up? Katlyn: No we can't. If we woke her up, she might figure out we left the note and the plan will be ruined. Green: Oh. Good point. Ava: Let's just give it a minute. I'm sure she'll wake up soon. (The girls wait for a few minutes and Anne show scenes of movement) Anne: *Moans a little* Katlyn: *Whisper* Act natural. Ava: *Whisper* Right. (Anne's eyes slowly open) Anne: *Yawns* (The girls all step out as Anne sits up) Katlyn: Hey Anne. Anne: Hmm. Hey girls. Yellow: Good nap? Anne: Yeah pretty good. Green: Good to h- Hm? Hey Anne what's that? Anne: What's what? (Anne notices the note in her lap. She picks it up) Anne: What's this? (Anne starts to read the note) Anne:..... Green: What's it say? Anne:.....I'll...be right back. (Anne gets up and leaves the mansion) Katlyn: All right. Its working. Now for step two. (The girls head to Blue and Red while Maggie Webster and Sam watch) Sam: Oh man. Now I REALLY wanna see how this end. Maggie: Wanna raise the stakes? Sam: How about a week's worth of dessert? Maggie: Perfect! Sam: Ah yeah! Webster: *Smirks and rolls eyes* (The scene cuts to Blue and Red playing Killer Kombat) Red: Come on come on! Blue: Finisher move! Give me the finisher move! Red and Blue: FINISHEEEEEEER!!!! (A scream is heard as blood is also heard gushing) Red: YES HA HA!! Blue: Awwwwww! Red: I win! Blue: No fair you were button mashing! Red: Was not! Blue: *Sigh* (A note then slides under the door) Red: Hm? Blue: What? Red: There's a note. (Blue looks at the note, gets up and goes over to it) Blue: Huh. (Blue picks the note up and looks at it) Blue:.... Red: What does it say bro? Blue: It's...telling me to out to the beach. Alone. Red: The beach? Blue: I'll go see what's up. Be right back. Red: Okay then. I'll just do some story mode while you do that. Blue: Right. Have fun! (Red nods as Blue leaves. It then cuts to Anne waiting on the beach) Anne: Hmmm, it says right here to wait on the beach. But for what? (Anne looks around for a few moments, Blue arrives looking around. The two keep looking around till they see each other) Anne and Blue: AHH!! Blue: O-Oh! Anne! Anne: Man you scared me Blue! Blue: You scared me too! Anne: R-Right. Sorry about that. (Near the balcony the girls are watching) Katlyn: This is it. They'll be inviting each other on a date in no time. (Back with the two) Anne: What are you doing out here? Blue: I was told to. Anne: By who? Blue: Not sure. It was on a note. (Blue holds up a note) Anne: Wait. You got a note? Blue: Yeah. Said something about a.. Anne: Secret Admirer? Blue:....Y-Yeah. Anne: Same with me. Blue: Wait... Did... Did you....? Anne: Wait do you think I sent you that note? Blue:.... Did you? Anne: No. Did you? Blue: No. Anne and Blue:.......... Anne: Then..... Blue;....Who did? (The two look around till they look up in the balcony) Katlyn: OH shit hide! (The girls quickly head for cover) Blue and Anne:...………………… Anne: Did your sisters try to set me up with you??? Blue: Sure seems like it! Anne: Did you plan this!? Blue: No! This is new to me too! (Anne suddenly grabs Blue) Blue: !! Anne: Oh what did you think you could be a ladies man with me?! Blue: NO NO NO!! ANNE I SWEAR I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!! (Maggie and Sam are watching this) Maggie: oh boy. Anne is pissed. Sam: Here comes the beating. Maggie: This should be fun to watch. (Back with those two) Anne: Give me a reason not to beat your slimey body right now! Blue: I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS I SWEAR!!! Anne: Then WHY are your sister's trying to set me up with you!? Blue: I don't know! M-Maybe! … M-Maybe.... Wait... Could they seriously....? Anne: What?! Blue:... I think they wanted you and me to go on a date to make up for the bad date I had today. Anne: ?? Wait what? (Anne lets go of Blue) Anne: Bad date?? Blue: Y-Yeah... Anne: What do you mean "bad date"? Blue: The girl I went out with earlier today... She... She called me a "slime ball"... Anne: WHAT?! That bitch! I'm gonna bash her teeth in! Blue: N-No no no don't! Look don't worry about that! Really I'm fine! Anne: You sure? Blue: Yeah! Anne:..... (Anne sighs) Anne: Well then, how about we do something together then? Blue: Huh?? Anne: *Smirk* Let's go get back at your sisters for this stunt. How's that? Blue: Wait really? Anne: Yeah. They want us to hang out? Then let's do by getting back at this stupid attempt to make us date. Blue: Hmmm.... Anne: You in? Blue:.....Will they get hurt? Anne: Oh no not at all! We'll just get back at them is all. Blue: How? Anne: *Whispers in his ear* Blue:.... *Smirks* I like it. Anne: So you in? Blue: Let's do it! Anne: Yeah! (The two run off. Over with Maggie and Sam) Sam and Maggie:...… Maggie: Did... Did I win or you? Sam: I... I think we both lost. Maggie: Huh. Sam and Maggie:...…… Sam: Wanna get some ice cream? Maggie: Sure. (The two leave. Later on, Anne and Blue enter the house with a box) Anne: Hehe. Blue: You sure this'll work? Anne: They hate insects don't they? Blue: Yeah. Anne: Well I managed to collect an entire box full of practically any insect I could grab from both the woods and our garden. We'll lock them in their bedroom and let 'em loose! Blue: Oh man they'll freak out. Anne: Yeah it will. Blue: No ill will though right? Anne: Nope. Just payback. Blue: Okay. They should be in there now. Anne: All right follow me. (The two head over to the door as Anne opens the box) Anne: Go get 'em little guys! (The bugs crawl out of the box and under the door) Anne and Blue:...……. Girls: *Voices* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Pink: *Voice* BUGS!! SEVERAL BUGS!!! Yellow: *Voice* OH MY GOD THEY'RE HUGE!!! (The three come bursting through the door covered head to toe in insects) Pink: GROSS GROSS GET OFF OF ME!! Green: MOM!! MOM!!! HELP ME MOM!!! (The 3 sisters run in different directions screaming. After they left, Anne and Blue explode laughing) Ann: THAT WAS THE BEST!!! HAHA!!! Blue: OH my god now I feel COMPLETELY better! Anne: Forgot about that dumb bitch now? Blue: Yeah I have! Anne: *Laughs* (Anne pats Blue's back) Anne: Man you're great Blue! Blue: Thanks! You're awesome Anne! Anne: Ha! You bet I am! And hey, if you wanna hang out sometime let me know. Not as a date though. Blue: Fair enough. There are plenty of other girls to date. Anne: *Puts arm around Blue* You're just like your mom. Only not obsessed with belly rubs. Blue: Hey! Anne: *Giggle* Hey don't take it the wrong way. Your mom's rad! Blue: I know right? Anne: Yeah. A slime that can trap and disable powers? It's awesome! Blue: *Smile* Anne: The weakness is kinda hilarious too. Blue: Yeah. I'm glad I don't have her weakness. Anne: Never know till it happens. Blue: I'd rather not. Anne: Heh. Blue: I know Green got stuck with it, but I think the rest of us took more after Batty. Anne: Well, at least you have that. (The two stand up) Anne: Now what? Blue: Well I was gonna go play more games with Red. Wanna play? Anne: Sure. I got nothing to do. But remember: Its not a date. Blue: I know. Just two besties hanging out. Anne: Yeah. Now come on! (The two run off back to their room) TO BE CONTINUED......Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts